Odi et Amo: I Hate and I Love
by EamonSweetmay
Summary: Harry and Draco are suddenly forced together by a lovepotion accident, but stubborn as they are, they fight it. SLASH HarryDraco. Formerly known as Two Rights Don't Make A Wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**: Harry becomes the victim of his own schemes, when a plan to force Hermione and Ron to love each other backfires. He finds himself having feelings for the Ferret-boy(Draco Malfoy), but not exactly the kind of feelings that could be expected. Rated **M **for violent behaviour, language and adult contents.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Well, la-dee-da. **

All the characters are lent,

And I do not own a single cent,

So just don't sue.

I'm begging you

**

* * *

Chapter One: Making Trouble. **

Harry looked at his potions test, where a huge T was written in red ink across the first page.

Next to him, his two best friends were yelling at each other for what might be the third time that week, this time because Hermione thought that Ron was insensitive. And Harry was caught in the middle of one of their arguments again.

"All I'm saying is that you might consider other peoples feelings as well!" Hermione shouted, her hair almost electric from the anger she was emitting.

"You don't think I'm considering your feelings?" Ron shouted back.

"This was about Harry's feelings, not about mine! Wasn't it Harry?"

"Well, let's make it about your feelings then! Do you think I consider your feelings?" Ron looked at her, plain rage in his features.

Hermione on the other hand looked choked. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

"Do you think I am a complete ass?" Ron rephrased, slightly stressing each word, as if wanting to make sure Hermione understood every single one.

"How can you even ask me that, Ronald?" she yelled, suddenly regaining her anger. "I swear, sometimes I'm sure that you haven't got a single clue!" And with that she ran out of the Common Room and left Ron in a complete mess.

"She hates me now!" Ron sulked down in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. "I've done it, and now she really hates me!"

"No, she don't, mate. She's just hurt, because she likes you, and maybe sometimes, when you act a little stupid, she wonders _why_ she likes you." Harry said seating himself opposite Ron.

"How did you get so smart on girls?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione's kinda rubbed off a bit, I guess."

"I whish she'd rub off on me, so I'd get a clue as to how her brain works, you know?" Harry nodded. He understood exactly how Ron felt. That was how he had felt with Cho last year.

"I _am_ sorry 'bout your Potions test, though." Ron said, looking fairly guilty.

"I know." Harry said, and forced a smile. "You did really well on your Herbology essay, though."

Ron shrugged, saying, "I had a lot of help from Hermione. I'd better go thank her and say sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better." Harry agreed. Ron took a few seconds to gather all his courage, then got up and left the Common Room.

His empty chair was soon after filled by Ginny. "I heard the fight." She said. Harry nodded.

"It was a bad one." He said, picking up the book he had been reading before Hermione and Ron had started fighting. Ginny got up and slid a piece of parchment in on the pages he was reading. Harry looked up at her and then atthe piece of parchment.

"This is a love potion." He said, while letting his eyes wander down the potion ingredients.

Ginny hushed him, then nodded. "It could help."

"With Hermione and Ron?" Harry thought it through. "No, it wouldn't be fair."

"What's fair? Them always yelling at each other, using you as a shield and as an excuse?" Ginny pointed at the parchment. "It was originally Fred and George's idea, and I think it could work."

"Hermione would be really angry." Harry said simply.

"Sure she would. If she found out. But she wouldn't." Ginny said and continued. "Tonks gave it to me, but it's no easy Love Potion, Harry. It's really advanced, and we'll probably need Professor Snape's dungeon."

"The last can be fixed, but that first one poses a problem. I've just failed a Potions test, so I won't be up for making it." Harry scratched his head. "Who do we know who's good at Potions?"

"Malfoy…" Ginny suggested innocently.

"That would be funny. How about your class? Don't you have Potions with the Ravenclaws?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care much for any of them. The way they treat Luna." Ginny said frowning.

"We could really use Hermione!" Harry felt his heart drop at the thought of forcing her to love Ron. What if neither of them wanted to love the other?

"What about that Pansy-girl?" Ginny suggested. "Is she good for anything?"

"Yeah. Making trouble."

Ginny laughed, then she caught sight of something behind Harry and got up quickly, while trying to look innocent. Ron was heading their way.

"Look, I'll ask Dean and Seamus." Ginny whispered. "They're not half bad at potions, right? Dean gets really good marks usually." Harry nodded. "Right. I'll talk to you later." Harry watched Ginny walk away and greeted Ron, who sat down in the chair Ginny had just abandoned.

"Hermione and I are speaking again. As long as it'll last anyway." Ron sulked back into his chair, looking absolutely miserable. Harry smiled and suddenly felt that what they were about to do made sense.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the Great hall the next morning, running into Ginny at the house table. 

"Did you talk to them?" he asked without looking at her.

"They're in!" Ginny wisped and sat down next to Harry.

Dean and Seamus had just entered the Great Hall. They sat down opposite Harry and Ginny. "We read it through." Dean said and winked at them.

"We were just wondering why you didn't find a more complicated potion." Seamus said sarcastically. The two boys smiled and suddenly resembled the Weasley twins.

Harry just shrugged. "Nothing comes the easy way, mates. Not even house peace."

"Well, I've talked to Peeves." Ginny announced to the three boys great surprise.

"Whoa…?" Harry tried to close his mouth, but for some reason unknown to him self, his mouth felt more comfortable ajar.

"About what, honey?" Dean finally asked.

"Well, we wanted a distraction, right? To get into Snape's office, right?" she said without blushing. Harry was suddenly very sure that Fred and George had left their mark at Hogwarts, in more ways than anyone had imagined. "Anyway, I talked to Peeves and he said he'd help." Ginny finished.

"He would?"

"Yeah. He said that he'd learned more tricks from Fred and George than from any other students. Said he'd do it for me, 'cause he owed them. And also he said I had potential."

"Great! We'll just meet up after dinner then." Harry whispered conspiring, and the four Gyffindors split up and went to classes.

Ginny and Peeves had set the plan in motion right after dinner. After a sign form Ginny Peeves came swooping down on Professor Snape yelling swear words after him and chucking Dung Bombs at him once in a while.

Ginny told the rest that Peeves had planned to knock over the statue of Salvador the Bold after about half an hour and then he would proceed down to the kitchens, where he would play catch-the-House-Elf with himself, which should bye them at least two hours.

* * *

After Dean had added the Dogwood Slug Slime and Seamus had stopped Harry from adding the Nettle Root before the Adders Fork, Ginny proclaimed that the Love Potion now had the right pink colour. "Now it just needs one hair from the maker. Who's the maker?" 

"That might as well be me." Seamus said pulling out one of his own sandy hairs and adding it to the bubbling potion.

"'The two lovers will seek this person if in doubt or peril.' Oh damn." Ginny finished off after reading the last few lines of the instructions. "I guess it should have been your hair then Harry."

"I'll live, Ginny. Those two have been coming to me with their problems for almost six years now. Perhaps I can have a break now, ay?"

"It also says here that the hair will bind the potion, so that only the two people who drink the potion whit _this_ very hair in will fall in love with each other." Ginny continued.

"That makes sense. It would have been fun though, if every one who had taken a love potion fell in love with each other."

"Actually, Tonks said that that was what happened in the 1960'. People forgot to put in the hair, and everybody loved everybody."

Seamus frowned. "It would have made more sense if they had to drink a cup with the other person's hair in it."

"No. That wouldn't work, believe me." Harry said warningly, remembering Hermione's try with Polyjuice Potion. "It's just too easy to mix up the hairs or get the _wrong_ hairs. And we wouldn't want Ron to fancy Crookshanks forever!"

"Good point!" Seamus laughed. "It would have been quite fun though."

"How are we goin to get them to drink it at all?" Dean wondered out loud.

"Oh well, it's quite simple really. We're going to do it during the Yule dinner. There will be less students, and it will be easy to slip a few splashes of Love Potion into – say, their cherry-yogurt milkshakes."

"Quite the clever girlfriend you've got there Dean." Seamus said. Dean just beamed.

* * *

The Christmas holidays swooped around and both Hermione and Ron had consented in staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. Seamus and Dean had both gone home, leaving Harry and Ginny alone to do their evil deeds. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron arrived a little late for the Yule dinner and seated themselves opposite Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy, who looked his usual angered self. It was widely known that Lucius Malfoy had fled after breaking out of jail, leaving his wife and son, forcing them to live with Lucius' cousin Lady Vance-Malfoy, who apparently loathed Voldemort, because she thought he was a big prat. 

Lady Vance had, according to Nott, told Malfoy to get his childish act together or otherwise get the stinking hell out of her house. That was why Malfoy had chosen to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas instead of going back to the Vance-Malfoy manor.

Besides a handful of Slytherins, there were a couple of Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws and a small amount of Gryffindors left during the holidays. Ginny and Harry sat on each their side of Hermione and Ron, so that Harry was seated next to Hermione. Ginny kept a perfect face, looking quite bored and when they had finished their roast beef and their Shepherd's pie, the plates were cleaned and desert appeared on the table instead.

Harry signalled to Ginny and when an outsized bull frog appeared in Pansy's lemon pudding on the opposite side of the table, the two used the stir to uncork their hip flashes and they added the right amount of Love Potion into Ron's and Hermione's Cherry-Yogurt milkshakes, and tried to look (perhaps a bit too) innocent, while sipping their own milkshakes.

Hermione seemed quite unflustered, but when Harry weren't looking, she swished her own cup with Harry's. Ginny tried to catch his attention, but failed.

However, Hermione only allowed Harry to take a single sip before she turned to him and smirked. "Tell me now, Harry. What did you put in my milkshake? Because what ever it is, you've just taken a sip of it."

Harry spat most of the mouthful out over the table, but the damage was done; he had swallowed some. He didn't know how much you actually needed to drink for the potion to take an effect, but at least Ron hadn't had any of his milkshake yet and Ginny was smart enough to tell her brother to put his cup down.

"It was a sort of… friendship-truce kinda potion." Ginny lied.

"You two made us a love potion?" Hermione shrieked. "But you're both horrible at potions. It could have gone really wrong!"

"Well, Dean and Seamus sort of helped… a little. Or a lot." Ginny whispered.

"They sort of made it, not us. But it was our idea, don't hold them responsible. It was meant as a ceasefire arrangement. You know, because it would be nice if you'd stop yelling at each other once in a while." Harry said blushing. "I guess I was just kinda sick of you two always using me as a halfway-point for your arguments."

Ron, who apparently had only just now understood what was going on, frowned and sent his full cup flying across the table. "You tried to poison us?"

"It was just a silly Love Potion, Ron." Ginny tried to explain. "Wasn't even that strong." But their argument was cut of, because Malfoy was gagging in a hysterical fit across the table. He was covered in Ron's tossed-away milkshake, and he was spitting violently, trying to get as much as the pink milkshake out of his mouth as possible. "You stupid, useless muggle-loving idiot!" he yelled, and the entire table was looking at them now. "Why the hell did you do that, you bastard?"

Harry felt a strange sensation welling up in his stomach, as he started to realize, that how ever a tiny amount of Milkshake the Slytherin had swallowed, Malfoy would undoubtedly had taken in some of the potion, and so had Harry.

**

* * *

Eamon:** Okay. Now I've read this chappy through and corrected whatever spelling and grammar mistakes I could find. I don't have a beta, so I'm doing my best here. 

Copyright© Eamon Maydon

Odi et amo by Catullus:

Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior

Meaning:

I hate and I love. You ask me why it is so, but I do not know.

But I feel it and I am pained by it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ode et Amo**

**Disclaimer**: all the usual – (for detailed and more festive disclaimers: see chapter one)

**Warning**: This chapter will contain something close to M-rated fun. So if you're not old enough, don't read. Rated **M** for violent behaviour, language and adult contents.

**

* * *

Chapter two: I'm stronger than that!**

Harry got up, not realizing that everyone at the table was watching him closely. He wasn't entirely sure weather the fluttering feeling in is stomach was the potion taking effect or if it was him being sick at the thought of what might happen.

Malfoy seemed to be untouched by the potion, as he was merely concerned with his clothing, but even so the blond Slytherin seemed somewhat too worried.

Harry gave Hermione a quick glance and saw the anxious look in her eyes. She too kept looking at Malfoy, clearly expecting the potion to take effect. Harry was also sure that however little of the love potion Malfoy had ingested, it would take some form of effect – soon. And he was just as sure that he did not want to be around Malfoy when it did. So he left the Great Hall, leaving behind a couple of dozen surprised and curious heads, with eyes that followed him as he disappeared.

One who did not raise his head to watch Harry leave, was Malfoy. He was determinedly occupied with cleaning his tie of cherry-stinking and he hardly noticed Harry leaving, but he did notice the fluttering sensation in his belly, without knowing what it actually meant.

* * *

"Bollocks!" Harry said out loud as he reached the top of the marble staircase. He was panting slightly from running up the stairs, and he backed up against the wall, hands on his knees, dropping to the floor. "Bollocks!" he repeated, now covering his face with his hands.

The only thing he could hope for was that Malfoy had ingested so little of the love potion, so that it would have no or at least very little effect on him.

He had no chance of being off the hook himself. He could feel a weird, faltering desire for the Slytherin, which in no way resembled the pure, undaunted love that the potion was meant to give you. Also he desperately wanted to write to Seamus for advice.

He heard footsteps running up the stairs and saw first Ron's red hair and right after Hermione's bushy brown hair appear, as they came up the steps. They stopped, however, when they caught sight of Harry sitting hunched against the wall. Ron just stood there looking sheepish, but Hermione stepped closer, slowly, as if she was approaching a bomb. "I'm sorry Harry. No one was supposed to drink the other cup."

"But it's alright, right?" Ron said hesitantly. "I mean Hermione can just make an antidote, right?"

"No I can't." she said. Her voice was apologetic, but firm.

"Sure you can." Ron said. "You're excellent at Potions."

"I mean I won't, Ron." She said, not looking at either one of the two boys. "I'm really sorry Harry, but what you did… Ron might be all forgiving, but I'm just so furious with you. How could you and Ginny do that?"

"But it's Malfoy!" Ron protested, but Hermione just shook her head.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice trembled slightly. "Please undo this. Please!"

"Oh, Harry. You're just so stupid. I love you, but you are just so stupid! This won't kill you, but maybe you'll get smarter" She turned around and hurried off towards the Common Room.

Harry looked at Ron, afraid that he too would blow up. But Ron just shrugged. "I donno, Harry. I guess she's right. What were you thinking? If you were sick of hearing us argue you should have told us."

Neither of the two boys could think of anything to say, so they just looked at each other shortly. "I'm sorry mate." Harry finally said, truly feeling it. Ron just smiled. "No thoughts. I kinda feel sorry for you though. You might adore Malfoy!"

"Of course I won't. His own parents couldn't adore him!" Harry said smiling, now feeling a great deal better, knowing that he and Ron were still friends. "I'm stronger than that. Where's Ginny?"

"She stayed behind to assure people that nothing's wrong. Dumbledore will see right through her though." Just then Ginny came running up the stairs.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Most of them hadn't even realized that anything had happened before you left, Harry, but I think they believed that you had just had too much to eat, and felt sick. Dumbledore didn't however, but I think he just might ignore it." Even though she had just been running up the stairs Ginny wasn't remotely out of breath. "How much did you drink?" she asked.

"Not much. But enough to feel… oh, damned! I _do_ feel sick." Harry said feeling his own forehead with a trembling hand.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much. Malfoy hardly had any, and Hermione will be able to fix it all in a heart beat anyway."

"She won't." Ron said, sulking.

"She… what? She won't? But – well I understand that she's angry with you. But it's Draco."

"Yeah. But she just …won't." Ron repeated. "Suppose she's angry at you too, Ginny."

"I suppose. I do feel like a special kind of stupid, though."

Downstairs chairs were scraping against the floor, and soon happy Gryffindor voices could be heard coming towards the three.

"Let's get back to the Common Room. There is no more mayhem to be caused to night." Ron said, leading the way.

* * *

Harry didn't want to come down for any of the meals the next day, so he stayed in bed, hoping that he wouldn't ever have to come out of the dormitory. When he fell a sleep he dreamt of Malfoy, but it wasn't Malfoy, it was a faceless, nameless acing desire in a shadowy body. If he hadn't guessed that it had to be Malfoy, he would have thought it to be Lavender or Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw.

Ron spent the most of the days in the dormitory as well, except when he went down for meals. They didn't talk about the Potion, but Ron would sometimes start humming "Harry and Malfoy, sitting in a tree…", and Harry would throw a pillow in his face.

Hermione and Ginny dropped in on him and Ron right after lunch, which Harry found to be quite well-timed as he was running out of pillows to throw after Ron.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked. Harry rubbed his brows. "I feel like I need to go see him."

Hermione frowned. "Well, perhaps you should then. He might not understand. I mean nobody ever told him that anything was in that Milkshake, and if he's feeling something too, he might be really worried and maybe frightened."

"Well he weren't at breakfast or lunch, so he might not be at dinner either. You could go and see him there." Ginny suggested. "All of the other Slytherins will be in the Great Hall."

Harry wasn't sure going down to Malfoy would be a very good idea. So far the desire felt like a dull pounding in his chest, but he was sure that the longer he ignored it, the worse it would burn.

* * *

Draco spent most of the day in bed. He had no idea that anything had been in the milkshake, but he knew that he felt weird. A burning desire had taken over his thoughts when he was awake and it brought dreams of some unknown shadowy lust when he dozed off.

Blaise Zabini came to collect his Aritmancy books and a half-done paper on triangles and the powers that they possessed right before dinner. "What's the matter? Are you sick?" he came over and rested his head against the post of Draco's bed.

"No. I just feel… stupid and tired and my stomach feels a bit odd." Malfoy said through the covers.

"Sounds like you've had your first period. Congrats!" Blaise joked.

"That's not amusing at all you wanker. I feel really weird."

"You just need to get out of bed and get some food and some fresh air. See Pansy and find a Hufflepuff to mess with."

"Well, I don't want to!" Malfoy hissed.

"You know what? Maybe you really are sick." He laughed. "Potter's sick too."

Malfoy snorted. "Potter's always sick."

"No. I mean he's in bed. Weasley told Theo."

"Don't talk to me about that git Weasley! He cost me forty minutes in the bathroom yesterday."

"Don't kid your self Malfoy. You would have spent forty minutes in the bathroom no matter what."

"I might have." Draco just said, not wanting to start another fight. He followed Blaise down to dinner and tried to concentrate on his food. But he couldn't help but notice that Potter wasn't there, but he assumed that the Gryffindor was still ill.

* * *

Harry had waited outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room until a first year had opened it from the inside. He had to guess which of the emerald doors was the right one, but he found the boy's hall in the first try. He stopped outside the door with the number 6 on it and waited while he gathered up the courage to knock on the door. When he finally did there was no reply. He pushed open the door only to find the dormitory deserted, the fire still burning in the hot stove in the middle of the room.

Harry breathed out. He hadn't been aware that he had been holding his breath in, he had been so nervous. What if Malfoy had actually been here? What would he have said? What _could_ he have said? Hey Malfoy. Sorry if you suddenly want me?

He looked around trying to guess which bed was Malfoy's. It had to be the one with the emerald bedcovers and the fluffy green and silver slippers under the bed. A silver, silk robe hang on a hook on the right bedpost and the bed was neatly made. Harry tried to sit on the bed and he found it softer than his own – too soft for his taste, but maybe the beds fitted the persons. He lay back and closed his eyes, now realising that the bed smelled of cinnamon. Did Malfoy smell like cinnamon? Harry didn't know; He had never _smelled_ Malfoy.

But he wanted to smell Malfoy. He wanted to breathe Malfoy in and burry his nose in the blonde's neck.

He let the hand on his stomach wander down to the bare skin where the shirt couldn't quite reach the pants. He felt the little hairs there rise as he had chills, and he let his fingers glide through them until he reached his own hardened erection. He started stroking it while he undid the zipper with the other hand to get more room. Slowly he let his hand glide up and down the length, feeling jolts of pleasure run through his entire body. He closed his eyes and saw Malfoy's face as a shadow, hearing him moaning his name – Harry.

He felt Malfoy's ghost fingers on his body and then he came into his own hand, panting while the desire still ran through his veins.

* * *

When Malfoy returned form dinner he tumbled in to his bed without noticing the ripples and wrinkles in the covers. He curled up and heard Blaise telling Theodore that if Potter didn't get better before school started again, they would have a decent chance of winning against Gryffindor in Quiddich.

Malfoy took a deep breath and noticed a strange smell. It smelled sweet, indecisive, but right. As if that sent was supposed to be mixed with his own.

He breathed in again letting the smell fill him until he knew it, until it was almost gone, then he got undressed and wormed under his covers. When he fell asleep, he dreamt of a nameless, faceless desire, which smelled sweet and right.

**

* * *

Eamon: What do you think? Slowly progressing… I promise they'll get together soon, but I also promise that it won't be gooey and off-character, because I hate when Harry and Malfoy fall desperately in love and forget all past quarrels. It doesn't work like that in real life. So slowly I'll increase the attraction, until they'll be too weak to stop themselves.**

I'd adore you forever if you reviewed and told me whet you thought because I still don't have a beta who can tell me if it's junk. I know the spelling and grammar can be off, but I do try.

**Eam **

Copyright© Eamon Maydon

Odi et amo by Catullus:

Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior

Meaning:

I hate and I love. You ask me why it is so, but I do not know.

But I feel it and I am pained by it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ode et Amo**

**Disclaimer**: The air in my lungs and a good sense of fun is all I own. Not the characters – they belong to Jo. And not the plot – because that's already overspent…

**Warning**: This chapter will contain something close to M-rated fun. So if you're not old enough, don't read it! Oh, and did I forget to mention that this is and will forever be a SLASH fiction (HP+DM) Rated **M** for violent behaviour, language and adult contents.

**

* * *

Chapter Tree: Don't even start!**

The weird feeling in Draco's stomach gained in power over the next few days. Not only did it get more pronounced, it also changed into a much sharper yearn. He kept hissing at Blaise and Theodore, and plain refused to see Pansy.

"I just don't want her running about asking if she can help!" he all but yelled, when Blaise told him that the girl had asked for him.

"Yeah. I understand. It must be so tough having a pretty girl answering to your every beg and call. Poor you." The boy said sarcastically. Draco frowned. "I just don't feel so good. There's nothing _she_ can do anyway, but to get all exited."

"Why is she never exited around me?" Theodore Nott asked as he entered the dormitory. Draco sent Blaise a sharp look to stop the boy from smirking, but a wave of something close to lust shot through him and he put a shaking hand on his stomach. "Maybe I really am sick. I fell really ill." He said wide-eyed "Perhaps it's something really bad! Oh my God! I'm gonna die!"

"No you won't, you prissy. You're just ill because you refuse to eat." Blaise hissed.

"No, it's not that. I think I'd better go to the Hospital Wing." Malfoy said still clutching his stomach.

Blaise shook his head. "You're such a prat. I'll take you." He took Malfoy's arm and supported him. "Theo, can't you go and make sure that Pansy is otherwise occupied?"

Theodore left the dormitory and Blaise took better hold of Malfoy and led the way to the infirmary.

"There is nothing to fear, Mr. Malfoy. You just have a bellyache." Madam Pomfrey told the two boys. "Once you've taken this potion you should feel fine." She turned to leave, but seemed to change her mind mid-way. "On the other hand, if it is something contagious, you should perhaps stay here for the night. I wouldn't want more patients than necessary making unnecessary noise around those who need the quiet. Yes, I think you'd better stay here, Mr. Malfoy."

She left and Malfoy seated him self on the nearest hospital bed. Blaise looked at him shortly without concern. "Well, I suppose I'd better leave then." he said determent not to laugh about the fact that Draco Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing without it being for attention.

"No wait! Just… don't go yet." Draco shifted uncomfortably and signalled Blaise to sit on the opposite bed. Blaise sighed and took the seat. "Have you ever felt… a yearn – with out knowing where it comes from?" Malfoy asked while determinately not looking at Blaise.

Blaise furrowed his brows. "I sometimes yearn for those chocolate-covered gummy bears." He said obviously oblivious to what Draco had meant. "Do you yearn something like grilled cheese, or something? 'Cause then I was wrong. You haven't gotten your first period, you're just plain pregnant."

"Please take this serious, you jerk!" Draco hissed. "I don't yearn food. It's more like a person. Only it's not. I don't know." The blond ended weakly.

"You mean like lust?" Blaise asked suddenly looking concerned. "Whom?"

"I don't know." Draco sulked, clearly wishing he hadn't brought it up. Blaise looked far too concerned.

"I'd better go." Blaise said standing up. "There is something I've got to check – something I heard earlier." The boy was already halfway to the door. Draco looked accusingly at him, but Blaise were already gone from view.

The blond snorted and took of his shoes. Madam Pomfrey returned carrying a folded pyjama. "There you go, Mr. Malfoy." She said and urged him to put it on. She left him and turned to a second year Hufflepuff who had sprouted lollipop antlers.

Malfoy crawled into the bed, feeling that now familiar lust streaming through his veins. And for some odd reason, he felt that talking with Blaise about what he was going through seemed wrong. For some reason he felt that he needed to talk to that Finnigan guy.

* * *

After the night in Malfoy's dormitory Harry had isolated himself completely, ignoring Hermione's pleads to come down for the meals.

He and Ron had worked on their Transfiguration essay and Hermione had looked them over in silence. Neither Ron nor Hermione had asked about what had happened that night to make Harry feel so miserable, but they had both seen Malfoy at dinner.

Harry spent most of the time in a chair in front of the fire, knees pulled up so that he could rest his chin on them. He kept focusing on little things like Neville tumbling over Crookshanks or Ginny laughing about something one of her friends had said; All of those little, familiar tings, that could keep his mind off the acing lust.

One night when Hermione and Ginny was sitting in the chairs next to his, discussing which classes Ginny should choose for her N.E.W.T level, Harry broke down, sobbing into his knees.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worried, putting a hand on Harry's quivering shoulders. "Harry, what is it?"

Ron who had been playing Wizard Chess with Neville at the table behind Harry's chair looked at Harry with a concerned look. "You alright, mate?" he asked.

"No." Harry whispered. He had stopped crying and was now looking sufficiently embarrassed.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Hermione asked, guessing that it had to do with what happened in Malfoy's dormitory.

Harry shook his head violently. "No. I think I'm just tired." He lied while sending Ron a quick look. "I'd better get some sleep." He continued, getting up and disappearing up the stairs.

"You could fix this, you know." Ron said.

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head. "No I can't."

"You mean, you won't." Ron said throwing up his hands. "Well, I'm going to talk to Harry. Don't bother coming along." And the boy left. Hermione watched the boy walking away, while an anxious feeling spread throughout her entire body.

Ron closed the door to the dormitory behind him, leaning against it for a minute while looking concerned at Harry. "Wanna tell me what happened, mate?"

"Malfoy's bed smells like cinnamon." was all Harry could think to say.

Ron just frowned, the look of concern turning into anxiety. "What were you even doing in his bed, mate?"

Harry spun around quickly. "Don't say bed mate. Don't say bed and don't say mate, and don't ever say bed mate." Harry said panicking. "Oh, I feel sick!"

"So you didn't talk to Malfoy." Hermione said. She had just appeared in the door.

"Do you mind?" Ron moaned. "We were having a guy talk here."

"Don't be so stupid, Ron. Harry needs to talk about how he feels, and that's hardly your area of expertise."

"Look, just because you…" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

"Will you two get a grip? I do _not_ need the two of you bickering right now." Harry whined. "I've got enough mess in my head as it is, and Seamus isn't here when I need to talk to him!" Harry stated angry.

Hermione and Ron sent each other one of their famous this-isn't-the-end-of-this-argument-looks and then turned their attention to Harry. "So…" Hermione implored.

"I really want him." Harry whispered embarrassed, falling into his bed and covered his face with his hands.

"You still hate him though, right?" Ron asked unsure. "I mean, the potion isn't working as it's supposed to, so you could technically want him with out – well, loving him." He finished.

"I feel really bad." Harry whispered without answering Ron's question. "Hermione please undo this." He begged. Hermione pursed her lips, clearly considering it, but just then Harry cramped down in a mix of pure lust and pain.

"We'll need to get him to the Hospital Wing, Ron." Hermione shirked, leaping forward to catch Harry.

"I'll get Neville. He can help us to carry him." Ron said leaving the dormitory. Hermione kneeled down next to Harry, clearly not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll get better soon." She whispered. Harry sobbed into her shoulder allowing her to wrap her arms around him.

It took the three of them a while to get Harry to the Hospital Wing because Harry kept falling to the floor, hunched up in pain. When they finally got there they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey. "One more? It must be something contagious." She went to fetch a potion for Harry.

At first they didn't know what she was talking about until Hermione tugged at Ron's sleeve and pointed. "Look! It's Malfoy." Ron turned his head in the direction she was pointing. "I wonder what he's doing here." Ron said, looking puzzled.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I suppose he's ill too." She looked at Harry who was staring at Malfoy whit wide eyes.

"Don't.Wanna.Be.Here.Whit.Him!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Relax, mate." Ron said grabbing Harry's arm as Harry turned around and made to leave.

Just then Madam Pomfrey entered. "Why aren't you in bed yet?" she shot at Harry. "How do you expect to get better when you are running around like that, Mr. Potter? You MUST rest!" she gave him a stern look while she pointed at the hospital bed next to Malfoy's.

Harry groaned and tried to lie down in the bed once removed from Malfoy's, but Madam Pomfrey would have none of it. "Since you two seem to have fallen victim to the same illness, you will not spread it all over my Infirmary. Stay together and stay calm." Harry walked to the appointed bed and took off his shoes. "There." Madam Pomfrey handed him a cup of some hot, clear liquid. "As I told Mr. Malfoy, you will be fine in the morning." She left, but returned with some white pyjamas.

Harry looked helplessly at his friends as Madam Pomfrey started shoving them out of the Infirmary, telling them that her patients needed _rest_.

* * *

Harry awoke as he felt a slap across his face. He opened his eyes and tried to focus, but he was lost with out his glasses. He tried to sit, but was pushed back. "Tell me, Potter, if what Longbuttom is saying is true" it was Zabini Blaise.

"Blaise. Get off him!" Zabini released his grip on Harry and Harry reached for his glasses. Blaise and Theodore Nott came into focus. They were standing opposite each other, eyes flashing. In the bed next to him Malfoy still looked as though he was asleep.

"He did this to Draco." Zabini yelled. "He gave him something."

"You know that's not true. You heard what Longbuttom said; it was an accident." Theodore Nott shot back.

Harry sat up. "When did you talk to Neville?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Both boys yelled. Harry frowned.

"Nothing's ever an accident with Potter. You know that Theo." Zabini continued in a low hiss. But their yelling had woken up Malfoy, who sat up and looked from one boy to another. From Theodore Nott to Blaise Zabini until his eyes rested on Harry, who stared back, until Malfoy finally put all the pieses together.

"What did you do to me?" Malfoy whispered his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"It was an accident. We were trying to bring Hermione and Ron together and it sort of failed."

"Oh, save your lame excuses, Potter." Malfoy hissed.

"Yes, save your excuses, Harry." came Ginny's voice from the open door. "You don't owe him an explanation." She said walking between Nott and Zabini, who were still face to face in the middle of the Infirmary.

"Oh, yes he does!" Zabini said, but Nott held up a hand.

"We already know, Mini-Weasel. Longbuttom told me everything." Nott said

"So why are you still here?" She said, raising an eyebrow at them.

The two boys looked at each other, and then they looked at Malfoy for instructions, but Malfoy was still looking at Harry with disgust. Harry was not returning the stare. In the end the two boys left.

"If all goes well, we'll have this whole thing figured out tomorrow." Ginny said cheerfully. Harry looked up at her. "What do you mean? Is Hermione gonna fix it?"

"No, she says she can't. But I bet Malfoy won't refuse." She looked at Malfoy, who looked at Harry, who looked at Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy hissed.

"Well neither Harry nor I know very much about potions, so we're unable to make an antidote. But you know all about potions and stuff, you can make an antidote, right?" Malfoy looked chocked and put a hand over his eyes. He whispered something that sounded something in the lines of "Shit." Ginny frowned. "Couldn't quite here you there, Malfoy. What was that again?"

"I cheat. Okay? Pansy helps me out sometimes. A lot." He said, looking at his covers.

"I knew we should have asked Pansy." Ginny said, brows creased.

Harry let out a pained sigh. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Seamus and Dean to come back then. They can fix it."

Malfoy looked sceptical. "I'm not waiting two more days. I'll just get Pansy to do it. Do you still have the potion instructions?" Ginny frowned.

"No." She said. "Hermione confiscated the parchment and I think she burned it."

Malfoy suddenly looked scared. "Do you have some of the potion then?"

"No. Not really." Harry said, not understanding what Malfoy needed more of the potion for.

"Perfect! Just what you could expect from you idiots! You need to know what you've used for the potion in order to make an antidote. You stupid, good for nothing…"

"Hey it's not like anyone planed this ferret-boy!" Harry suddenly yelled. "So shut your hole!"

Suddenly both boys were out of bed, their wands pointing at each other. Ginny tried to get between them to push them apart, but Harry shoved her away. "Don't even think about it Ginny!" Harry said under his breath. But before either boy could curse the other Madam Pomfrey entered.

"What are you two doing out of bed? It's for me to decide when the two of you are well enough to be running about. You two," she pointed at Harry and Malfoy. "Back to bed, now!"

Harry sat back down on his bed and got under the covers. He tried his best not to look at Malfoy, and instead he sent Ginny a pleading look. Ginny just shook her head and left.

Malfoy looked at the door, as Madam Pomfrey left the two alone again. Then he looked at Harry. "This is so wrong!" he whispered. "Sick and wrong!"

Harry shut his eyes. "Just stay away from me then." But Malfoy shook his head. "Oh, and you suppose I'd want to be this close to you? You know what it feels like."

"Yeah, I do. I had twice as much of the potion as you did." Harry whispered. "But I'll get by just fine."

"You'd better find a way to fix this. And fast." Malfoy hissed

"Well, I'd suppose we'd better talk to Snape about it then." Harry said without looking at Malfoy.

Malfoy's face turned very pale. "No way! No way am I telling Professor Snape about this, and neither are you!"

"Then stop whining and just cope with it. I can, and so can you." He looked at the blond, but quickly regretted this. He felt a warm desire rise through is entire body, and he felt his head spinning.

He grabbed his clothes that were neatly folded on the chair beside the bed.

"You're leaving!" Malfoy burst out, without thinking. The blond got up and stepped out on the cold floor with his bare feet. Harry looked at him.

"I just don't think we should be this close." Harry said and took a step away as Malfoy stepped closer.

"Fine. Go then, what do I care?" Malfoy said, crossing his arms across the chest.

Harry stopped and looked at Malfoy again. This time he felt the lust again, but at the same time he was suddenly very aware that Malfoy had to feel the same way. "Look, Malfoy…"

"Fuck off Potter!" Malfoy snared, turning his back to Harry.

Harry sighed "I was just going to, when you started crying about me leaving." He turned around on his heals and left the infirmary. In the hall he was knocked over by Malfoy, who launched himself at Harry from behind, putting his entire wait on Harry's back, so that Harry couldn't push him off.

"You bastard! Don't you dare turn your back to me when I'm yelling at you!" the Slytherin shouted.

"What is going on here?" It was professor Snape. Harry could feel his heart sink, as he thought of the position he and Malfoy was situated in "Mr. Potter? Fighting with an ill person, are we? Very bad form. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Professor, actually Malfoy and I wanted to talk to you about…" Harry was cut off by Malfoy putting a hand over his mouth, clearly not caring that he was also covering Harry's nose and only other air supply.

"It's nothing Professor Snape. Potter is sick and the fever must have burned most of his brain cells."

"So it would seem. If the two of you are enrolled at the Hospital Wing, I advice you to stay there until Madam Pomfrey agree to your leave." He looked at the two boys on top of each other with out commenting it. Then he left.

"I said I'd take care of it! Which part of "don't tell Professor Snape" was it that made you confused? I gave a specific order, Potter. Even you should be able to take orders."

"Not from you!" Harry spat, as he finally regained the use of his lunges and voice.

Malfoy pressed his body closer to Harry's until his chin rested on Harry's shoulder and Harry could feel every part of Malfoy against his back.

"Then you will learn, Potter." He whispered into Harry's ear. "I'm sure you can be taught."

The Slytherin heaved himself off of Harry and walked back to the infirmary. Harry grabbed his clothes and got up. He had strained his ankle and had to lurch his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, but he didn't really mind. He needed the extra time to think about what was wrong with him. He had to rid himself of all good-favoured thoughts towards Malfoy. The blond Slytherin was a spoiled brat and an awful, vile person. Surly he could force himself into hating him…

**

* * *

Eamon: I'd promised that it wouldn't be gooey and off-character, but I'm not sure I succeeded. Just the "Harry and Draco wanting each other thing" is OOC. But tell me what you think.**

I'd adore you forever if you reviewed and told me what you thought because I still don't have a beta who can tell me if it's junk. I know the spelling and grammar can be off, but I do try.

**Eam **

Copyright© Eamon Maydon

Odi et amo by Catullus:

Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior

Meaning:

I hate and I love. You ask me why it is so, but I do not know.

But I feel it and I am pained by it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ode et Amo**

**Disclaimer**: Jo can have it all if she wants. Every word – I'd give them gladly.

**Warning**: This chapter will contain something close to M-rated fun. So if you're not old enough, don't read it! Oh, and did I forget to mention that this is and will forever be a SLASH fiction (HP+DM). Rated **M** for violent behaviour, language and adult contents.

**N/A:** Oh, and to those who commented on my spelling and grammar, thanks. I know it sucks, but I'm from Denmark, and English is not even my second language, but I love it, so I try. And I'm so sorry for taking so long. I hope you'll read it anyway…

**

* * *

Chapter Four: I won't have to actually like you, do I?**

Forcing himself into hating Malfoy, Harry discovered, were slightly harder than he had expected.

He waited patiently for the rest of the students to return that night, as the Christmas vacation ended.

He spent some time pacing and some time reading up on his Transfiguration. In the end he lay down on his bed, but found it tediously difficult to fall asleep. The image of a certain blond kept forcing its way into his thoughts; Malfoy's face up close, telling him that he could be taught to take orders from the blond Slytherin.

And if that wasn't enough, he had felt Malfoy's body pressed against his own. Last time that had happened was during a fistfight in their fourth year, and now things were more screwed up than could be put into words. He actually longed for Malfoy; the blond ferrite-boy himself.

In the end he gave up trying to sleep, and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Here he met Hermione, who told him that Ron wasn't coming. "He's raiding the kitchens instead." She said, and looked at Harry, concerned. "I've talked to Ginny, and there is nothing I can do. I've checked all of the library books, and apparently, from what Ginny can remember of the potion, none of them matches. We need the right potion description from Tonks, before I dare make an antidote."

"That's what Malfoy said."

"You two talked?" Hermione looked amazed. "With out killing each other?"

"Well, we were about to kill each other, when Snap walked in on us."

"Perhaps you two should spend some time together, you know, so that your lust doesn't end up as some latent resentment." Hermione said, while looking over at the Slytherin table, which was one Draco Malfoy short. Harry followed her stare.

Harry smirked. "No risk of that. This far it has only been out-front and obvious resentment."

"Well, still. It would give you an idea about how Ron and I are feeling."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and looked at Hermione surprised.

"You tried to force us together, so that we wouldn't be a bother for _you_! But did you ever stop to consider that perhaps we were only trying so hard to make it work _because_ of you, Harry? Because we're both your friends? That doesn't automatically mean that we're friends with each other."

"I never thought about that." Harry said defeated.

"Obviously." Hermione said and grabbed an apple, before leaving the Great Hall.

Harry frowned and got up to leave as well, just as Ginny entered.

"Do you think I should talk to Malfoy?" Harry asked sully.

"I do. But try not to hit each other."

"I like hitting him. It stops latent resentment."

Ginny smiled at this. "You've been talking to Hermione."

Harry just sulked. He was not going to seek out Malfoy, even if that meant tying himself to his bed to prevent himself form doing so.

Malfoy, on the other hand, wasn't doing so great in convincing himself that Harry was off-limits. He had decided that come hell or high waters, he was going to fight the lust, but he had a hard time remembering why he had made that decision…

Nonetheless he took Theodore's advice and arrived late for lunch, to avoid any contact with the golden boy. That was why he entered the Great Hall, just as Harry was leaving, and found himself looking into green eyes.

It took a little time for him to realize that he was in fact face to face with Harry.

What none of the boys realized was that the entire Great Hall had gone suddenly numb, silently awaiting the two boys collision. The word among the remaining students had travelled throughout the school, leaving guessing and whispering in its wake. Some of the more daring, older students had even been taking bets on how fast the two boys would break, who would break first, and how it would happen.

Despite the fact that Harry had swallowed more of the love potion than Malfoy, the overall bet was on Malfoy cracking first.

Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had even stirred the conversation with inside information about Draco Malfoy's increasingly rapid breakdown. A breakdown now showing on Malfoy's face as the two boys stood only inches apart.

To this unexpected, unwelcome intrusion of his private space Malfoy could find only one solution: he slapped Harry. In review a humiliatingly girlish action, but at the time it seemed like just the ting to do.

Harry didn't take long to recover and answered by pushing Malfoy into the doorframe with all the strength he could muster, before running up the stairs.

Malfoy took one glance at the people sitting open-mouthed in the Great Hall, and knew he couldn't enter without everyone staring at him, so he decided to follow Harry's example and ran up the stairs, forming a weak plan in his mind, about what he would do if he actually found the Gryffindor.

He could hear Harry in front of him, but he knew he wouldn't catch up with him with out the use of drastic measures.

"Damn it, Potter. Wait up you sod!" he yelled half-hearted. He heard the footsteps on the staircase above him stop. He took the last few steps up till the next landing and found himself face to face with the Gryffindor boy once more. He noticed that Harry was frowning at him.

"You were making a scene down there. Where do you get off hitting me like that?"

"Let me just catch my breath." Malfoy said. Then he twitched and put a hand to his chest "I think you might have broken one of my ribs down there."

With out quite knowing why, Harry found himself forcing Malfoy against a wall, looking into the blond boys grey eyes. And before Harry could think, both boys crashed their lips together. Harry grabbed hold of Malfoy's shirt and the blond grabbed Harry's neck to pull him closer.

Malfoy parted his lips slightly, and felt Harry's tong force its way into his mouth. He responded by pressing himself against the Gryffindor, moaning slightly. Just when Malfoy decided that this felt right, a little voice in the back of his head informed him of what he was doing. He was kissing bloody Potter! And with a confused gasp he broke the kiss and pushed Harry away, but Harry caught Malfoy's hands and pinned his arms above his head, against the wall. As soon as Malfoy realized that Harry was stronger and that the Gryffindor would not let him get away, he succumbed to Harry's control and leaned into the kiss.

With one hand still holding Malfoy's arms Harry started to gently caress Malfoy's stomach, but in doing so, he was fighting everything inside of him that was screaming how wrong this was. So to make up for the loss of control he had with his right hand, he tightened the grip on Malfoy's wrists with the left hand.

He pressed his acing groin into Malfoy's hips, feeling Malfoy's own growing erection against his own. At that time the pain in Malfoy's wrists became too much for the blond and he whimpered and broke the kiss. Harry let go and stepped back, shocked and embarrassed by how far he had gone.

"Look, just leave me alone." He hissed and fought to drag his eyes away from the blond.

Malfoy stopped rubbing his wrists, and a smirk spread across his face. He grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed the Gryffindor up against a wall in a passionate kiss, suddenly making Harry the weak one.

"I won't have to actually like you, do I?" Harry whispered as Malfoy broke the kiss.

"Hell no." Malfoy breathed. "I still hate you"

Down in the Great Hall a number of coins suddenly appeared in front of a group of seventh year Ravenclaw's. A lot of disappointed fifth years started complaining as people started to realize that Harry had been the one to crack first.

**

* * *

Note: I won't destroy these two love pigeons, so don't worry, I'll leave them both safe and sound for Jo to play with, so they can continue onto their seventh year.**

On a more boring note: no, my grammar hasn't improved, 'cause I still haven't got a beta. So lick it up, with spelling and grammar mistakes and all, or don't lick it at all. My sister is just as bad at these formal things as I am, so no help there. To all of those wonderful people who reviewed: THANK YOU! It's so wonderful to know that someone reads my fic and feel enough to review.

Eam

Copyright© Eamon Maydon

Ps: All in favour of more action in next chapter say: _ay_

Odi et amo by Catullus:

Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior

Meaning:

I hate and I love. You ask me why it is so, but I do not know.

But I feel it and I am pained by it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Odi et Amo**

**Disclaimer**: All Things Harry belongs to Jo. And JoJo, my love: You're a goddess in our eyes and I thought I'd apologise for messing with your world. Never think that it's not perfect the way it is.

**Warning**: This chapter will contain something close to M-rated fun. So if you're not old enough, don't read it! Oh, and did I forget to mention that this is and will forever be a SLASH fiction (HP+DM). Rated **M** for violent behaviour, language and adult contents.

**Note:** like most other sixth-year-story writers, a I have contemplated the outcome of HBP trying to find a way to make my story fit into the plot, but since mine is set during the Christmas holidays, there is no fixing my plot to fit the outcome/ ongoing storyline of HBP, so pretend that you've never read HBP…

Okay, so I have to say that I got quite a few Ay's, so we can all get our ways.

**

* * *

Chapter five: I could smile.**

When Harry returned to his Dormitory after leaving Malfoy Ron and Hermione were waiting for him there. As soon as he caught sight of them, however, he turned around and tried to get away, but his two friends caught up with him halfway down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Don't start. Just – don't even start!" Harry tried saying, but the words left his mouth as a whisper.

"Harry, what did he do?" Hermione said choked. "You're all bruised… Is that red marks on your neck? Did he try to strangle you?"

"Sort of." was all Harry could say. He couldn't look either of his friends in the eyes, but he could feel Ron's eyes piercing him. He wondered why his best friend still hadn't said anything, but found the answer when he finally found the courage to look at Ron. The other boy looked as if he was going to be sick; his eyes were fixed on Harry and his hands covering his mouth.

"Fucking shit in Hell, Harry!" He finally hissed, lowering his hands. "Don't you dare go near him! Ever again!"

"Ron…" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off, ignoring Ron's swearing. "I agree with Ron. Harry, you're grounded."

"What?" Harry was choked. "You can't ground me!"

"You're getting yourself beaten up, mate!" Ron pointed out.

"Well, it's not like I enjoy this." Harry felt like adding, but they were interrupted as Gryffindor students of all ages came bursting through the open portrait hole returning from Christmas vacation. None of them seamed to notice that they had interrupted an argument, but continued towards their dormitories. Harry sighed and made to leave the staircase as the seven year boys pushed past them. But he didn't get far before he was caught by Dean and Seamus, who dragged him back into the sixth year dormitory and Dean closed the door courteously behind Hermione.

Seamus looked closely at Harry before bursting out in giggles. "Mary mother of God. Dean wrote me, but I had to see this to believe it. This is just too precious."

"Stop smiling. It's not funny." Harry hissed angrily.

"Oh, but it really is." Dean said smirking.

"Look, Harry. If you don't think that it's funny, why don't you just stop it?" Seamus said frowning. "I mean, you can't even smile about it."

"I could smile," Harry retorted. "I could smile for a hundred years if I wanted to."

"But you don't want to," Hermione pointed out.

Just then Neville entered. "Ginny said that you and Malfoy just made out in the hallway!" He said out of breath. "And Collin wants a picture."

It was all Harry could do not to scream. "That's it! I don't wanna keep playing! I want out!" And he ran out of the dormitory, grabbing his invisibility cloak on the way. In the door he ran into Ginny. "

Harry? Harry! Harry, wait!" She watched him run down the stairs. "Where was he going?" she asked watching their faces.

"Probably down to see Malfoy." Dean sniggered.

Seamus nudged his friend in the side. "No. We got carried away and Harry got pissed off."

"Well that was stupid. Tonks just responded. She sent the potion description along with the antidote description. And she also writes that she asked Professor Snape to make it for us, so we don't mess it up."

"She told Professor Snape about Harry and Malfoy?" Hermione whined helplessly. Ginny nodded. Seamus looked shocked, Ron and Dean looked confused.

"Malfoy will kill Harry for sure." Seamus whispered slowly. "No doubt he'll blame Harry if Snape sticks his long, greasy nose in this."

"Well, you're their entrusted, right? They'll confide in you, right?" Hermione said looking at Seamus.

The blond shrugged. "S'pose. But Harry didn't exactly act like one who felt like sharing."

"We'll have to keep them apart," Dean said. "I mean, if they're together, they'll just hurt each other. Or… you know – sleep together."

"That would be awful for them. When the effect of the potion is lifted." Ginny noted. "We'll have to keep them away from each other until tomorrow afternoon. That's how long the antidote takes to finish."

"How can we keep them apart, when we don't know where they are?" Ron asked.

"I know where they are." Hermione said, and Ron recognised the piece of parchment in her hand as the Marauder's Map.

* * *

…"How the Hell did you get into my dormitory?" Malfoy shouted. Harry hissed. "Shut it Malfoy!"

"You don't get to give me orders, _Potter_!" Malfoy shot back. Harry shrugged and smiled at how distracted Malfoy must have been to leave an opening for a perfect comeback line. "You had no problem taking orders this afternoon."

The shocked expression on Malfoy's face changed to anger. "Don't you dare…" But Harry didn't let him finish. "Oh, don't get all exited, Malfoy. I'm not here to see you; I'm just here because Hermione can't find me here."

"Having a lovers quarrel, are you?" Malfoy spat. Harry frowned "I don't exactly have time to have lovers' quarrels with anybody but you, Malfoy." He spat back.

"You're not really all that good looking, Potter. I would never have bothered with you had you been a girl." Malfoy said, taking a step back to look at the other boy's features.

"But now that I'm a boy you can't keep your hands of me." Harry said taunting.

"This love potion of yours is really remarkable. It doesn't make me love you the slightest. There's just a whole lot of hate." Malfoy's lips were only an inch away from Harry's as he whispered the last few words. Then they moved closer and when they were barely touching Harry's, he whispered: "And that never-ending lust." Hot breath tickled Harry's face with every word, making him shiver, and the soft touch of Malfoy's lips against his own made his groin react. He thought that he wouldn't last much longer and slowly he prepared the still-sane part of his mind for kissing Malfoy. But it was the blond boy who caved in first this time, claiming Harry's mouth and pressing his body against the other boy's.

Their tongs entwined and battled for the status of superior and Harry let Malfoy have his way for a while, dreading the time when the other boy would come to his senses and start hitting him again. But Malfoy seemed to have forgotten his passion for hitting Harry at that moment and Harry found himself getting lost in the touch and feel of Malfoy's tong and hands.

With every thrust of Malfoy's tongue, Harry felt powerful, pleasure-pains shooting from his groin, through his stomach and into his heart, making him light-headed. Malfoy withdrew, their lips just a breath apart. An aching longing threatened to overwhelm Harry, but then he felt Malfoy's soft lips and teasing tongue trail along his jaw, and up to the sensitive skin just behind his ear.

Just then Malfoy seemed to become aware of the fact that a so-far almost forgotten smell, which had haunted his dreams, seemed to emit from Harry.

"How did you even know how to get in here, Potter?" the blond boy asked, trying hard to make it sound like pleasant conversation.

"Some kid let me in." Harry answered, trying hard to stir clear of the truth.

"Surly not. Not even a first year would be stupid enough to let in a Gryffindor." Harry allowed himself to look into Malfoy's eyes, for what could have been the first time, for all that he knew.

"I was wearing an invisibility cloak." Harry then admitted, stepping back out of Malfoy's reach.

"I knew you had one of those." Malfoy said frowning. "I should have remembered. So you've just crept around this place until you found my dormitory, sneaking where you had no business, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I went strait here." Harry discovered his slip too late.

"You've been here before! In my bed!" Malfoy hissed, almost too shocked and disgusted to put that usual hatred in his voice.

"No." Harry started, but Malfoy cut him of.

"And you never told me!" Malfoy said, sounding more offended than angry.

Harry looked up and found Malfoy looking into his eyes, and at that moment, Harry's feelings changed. He didn't lust for Malfoy, and he didn't hate him at all.

Harry wasn't sure when his brain started telling him to leave, but as he turned away and ran out of Malfoy's dormitory and the Slytherin's common room, he knew that he was in love. In love with Draco Malfoy

**

* * *

N/A: What! No sex?**

As if! I'd get chucked off the FF net… besides I just couldn't picture the two of them going that far at this point. They'd puke before getting their clothes off!

Copyright© Eamon Maydon

Odi et amo by Catullus:

Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior

Meaning:

I hate and I love. You ask me why it is so, but I do not know.

But I feel it and I am pained by it.


End file.
